


Homeward

by TheBestRain19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dark Souls (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chosen Undead Becomes a Lord, F/M, Gen, Joffrey bashing, Justice, Lord Souls, Magic, Miracles are Tales, Stannis Baratheon Lives, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: After coming to the end of his journey in this world, the Chosen Undead returns to where it all started, determined to be better than his predecessor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

The Chosen Undead had finally done it. After all the suffering, humiliation, loss, and deaths he had endured, he had  _ finally  _ reached the end of this journey. He followed Frampt’s instructions, killed those with the Souls of Lords, even just fragments. He honored Gwynevere’s wishes, all the while ignoring the words of the serpent Kaathe. He had ventured to the lands of the Gods and Demons alike, and conquered everything that had stood in his way.

But now, as he sheathed his beloved greatsword on his back and clutched the Soul of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder, a new feeling welled up inside of him. Disappointment. He had hoped that there would be some way, some  _ hope  _ of returning home. He didn’t belong in this place, this world of monsters! He deeply missed his brothers, his sister. But most of all, he missed his daughter, his Joy.  _ I should never have left,  _ he thought bitterly,  _ I rushed to find my family sword, not even considering what I was leaving behind…  _

_ “...  _ and now I am stuck in a dying world, ruled by loathsome gods, and can either doom it or die for it,” he finished angrily. He sagged, looking at the coiled sword, about to abandon hope and burn, just as the mighty Lord Gwyn had before him.

_ Lord… the Souls!  _ His mind jumped at the realization. The Lord Souls were more powerful than anything else in this world. He remembered how the Father of the Abyss had, in his immense strength and mad will, grabbed and pulled him through  _ time and space itself!  _ The Dark Soul was clearly, even divided as it was, able to break the laws of the world. 

He looked back down at the bright Lord Soul he held, his hope rekindled. If Manus could do it, then he should be able to pull it off too. Without hesitation, he ran out of the Kiln toward the Lordvessel. 

Gerion Lannister was going home. 


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder cracked, and his enemies fell.

Clutching the pieces of divinity that he had swiped from the Lordvessel, Gerion began to worry greatly about his chances of returning home. How in the Abyss was he going to claim the power the Souls held? They hold power over reality, yet they are useless if he  _ can’t use them!  _ It wasn’t like he could just absorb one of them like he did normal souls. He’d have to become a Lord to fully draw on their power, but how did one go about doing that? Unless… 

… Gerion breathed in deeply, still in the Kiln, ignoring the many serpents waiting for him outside. Calming his mind, he brought out Gwyn’s soul, the Light Soul, and held it in his left hand. He brought his right to his sternum, eyes closed in concentration, and  _ pulled.  _ Feeling a new weight and heat, he opened his eyes and marveled at the sight of his  _ own  _ soul. 

He smirked, “I suppose this endless slaughter was good for something after all. Beautiful,” he mused to himself.

His soul was a thing to behold, burning a bright white. There were flecks of gold crackling and circling the white flame, and the fire from the soul was larger than most others he had come across, signaling the massive amount of power he had accumulated on his cursed journey. The power necessary to kill gods… 

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, Gerion brought his hands, and souls, together. The Light Soul, discovered at the very Beginning, and his own soul swirled together, merging together in a wondrous display of color and power. His soul became the Lord Soul, and the Lord Soul became his rather than Gwyn’s. Gerion’s soul restored the Light Soul somewhat, strengthening it and adding it’s power to his own. Though the Lord Soul appeared the same as it had, there was no denying that it seemed healthier than before, after burning for centuries, if not  _ millenia.  _ When he brought it to himself, his new Soul sunk back into his being, filling him with its primeval strength! He felt more himself than he ever had, even when growing up in Casterly Rock with his siblings and father! He quickly repeated the process, absorbing the Lord Soul fragments into his own. Right now, he was close to the prime Gwyn as one could be. The former Lord of Sunlight gave much power to the other gods, but Gerion had immense power even before killing Gwyn, which made up for much of the Light Soul’s divided power.

His next task clear in his mind, the new Lord concentrated on his homeland of Westeros. On his family, the Great House Lannister, and the head, his brother Tywin. The warrior thought of his nephews, Jaime and Tyrion, and his niece Cersei. He felt his power react, and suddenly felt as if he was falling. He opened his eyes, and saw that  _ yes, he was indeed falling.  _

Right into the middle of -- a battle at the gates of King’s Landing? It didn’t take long for him, still falling, to assess the two sides. Lannister forces against that of House Baratheon?  _ Clearly, the world has gone completely mad in my absence,  _ he thought to himself. Regardless, he knew which side he would support.

With that in mind, he raised his right hand and, as he fell and the ground grew ever closer, started speaking one of his favorite tales.

“In the beginning, the Sun gained a child, and loved him dearly. The child, his father’s firstborn, inherited his great power, and had a love of battle. When the time came, and the child was ready, the Nameless Firstborn joined his followers in the Ancient War… ”

In his outstretched hand, yellow sparks crackled and coiled around his fingers, collecting in his palm. A high-pitched screeching sound rang out as the energy lengthened, seeming to sharpen at the ends, all the while crackling, screeching, and writhing in the wielder’s hand.

“ … and faced the Stone Dragons, reveling in his victory and power. The war god, rallying his knights and fellow warriors, summoned his immense power, and lashed out at the Dragons! One by one, they fell to his wrath, scales ripped apart by the king’s  _ Great Lightning Spear!” _

The energy gave off a loud ‘ _crack!_ ’ as it was thrown.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the battlefield itself, Tywin Lannister, the Old Lion himself, had arrived, and (along with the Tyrell forces) began his assault on Stannis’ own army. Swords were flashing through the air, with the bloodied edges glinting like grim rubies in the moonlight and small fires that littered the grounds he rode upon. The Lord of Casterly Rock strode through the chaos on his horse, blocking and deflecting blades while retaliating with his own, his horse’s momentum causing his sword swings to almost instantly kill his targets.

However, in a stroke of bad luck, he swung his blade toward the left, killing one enemy, while another, on his other side, began a wide cleave before he could bring his weapon around or stop the horse fast enough. So he brought himself as low to the other side as he could, aiming to minimize the damage as much as possible. But before the Baratheon soldier’s sword could connect, there was a blur of golden, screeching light! When Tywin blinked, the soldier was on the ground, armor split open, with a tree-like pattern stretched across his entire body. The Lord Lannister looked around, and tensed as a figure dropped out of the sky, landing firmly on his feet, and grinned.

“Hey there brother,” Tywin’s missing brother greeted, as if he wasn’t missing for close to a decade.

Tywin stared for a moment, wide-eyed for once, and croaked, emotion breaking through his cold facade:

“Gerion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Be honest, how did I do? Did I do okay with the Miracle tale? Give me some feedback, I love hearing it.


End file.
